Methods of solvent emission control are now inadequate for reducing the impact the emissions have on our environment and for controlling the costs of cleaning operations due to the ramifications of the Montreal Protocol. The uncertainty of which solvents will be available to use in the future, make it imperative that new solvent cleaning equipment designs be flexible to insure compatibility with any current solvents or new solvents which are environmentally safe and cost efficient.